Not Blood Related
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Chloe has never stood up to her father where Beca is concerned and Beca is tired of it. The most recent incident involves Chloe's father ordering her to spend 2 months in Tampa with their son, Ben. Chloe doesn't talk to Beca about it; she just tells Beca she's going. Some angst and fluff. Rated M for language.


**Just a little angst and fluff to pass a rainy day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca wiped another tear from her face. She was sitting alone on some rocks at the beach. She had been there since she stormed out of Aubrey and Stacie's house over an hour ago. She can't believe that Chloe said what she did. It hurt her heart and her soul to hear those words come out to Chloe's mouth.

 _A Little Over an Hour Earlier_

 _"I can't believe you agreed to this, Chloe," Beca said._

 _"It's my father," Chloe said. "He is expecting me and Ben to stay with them in Tampa for 2 months while my school is on summer vacation."_

 _"What about Ben's first birthday?," Beca asked. "We already made plans, have all the Bellas coming to the house. My folks and Jesse are flying in for it. Everyone was looking forward to it Hell, I was looking forward to it."_

 _"My dad said he and mom were planning a party for him," Chloe said_

 _"That's ridiculous," Beca said ."You certainly don't expect everyone to have to fly to Tampa for one day and fly back."_

 _"Well," Chloe said. "I guess we'll just have to postpone our party and have it when Ben and I get back."_

 _"And what about our anniversary trip?," Beca said. "You know the one we've been planning for the past 5 months. The one we agreed to since we never got a proper honeymoon."_

 _"That might be a little trickier," Chloe said. "But, if you call tomorrow I'm sure we can get our deposits back."_

 _"No!," Beca said. "This is, I can't. You didn't even talk to me about taking Ben to Tampa for 2 months. I'm his mother, too. Don't I get a say in what goes on with him?"_

 _"Beca," Chloe said. "You're being ridiculous. It's just two months and he'll be spending it with family."_

 _"I'm his family, Chloe," Beca said getting even angrier._

 _"My dad is expecting us," Chloe said._

 _Beca starts to say something but decided she'd better walk away. She was so angry that she would definitely have said something she might regret later._

 _Beca stormed off and went outside. She grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat on the back steps. Stacie came out and sat down next to her._

 _"You okay there, Becs?," Stacie asked._

 _"I don't know," Beca said. "It's like she doesn't even hear me. We had all these plans for the summer and she just decides to cancel everything because her father told her to."_

 _"I heard it all," Stacie said. "Hard not to. Why don't you leave Ben with us and you and Chloe take a walk and work this out."_

 _"I don't know," Beca said. "I'm so angry I don't think it would be a good idea for the two of us to be alone together right now."_

 _"Just talk to her," Stacie said. She gave Beca quick hug and went back inside._

 _Beca thought about it and decided that Stacie was right. She got up and went looking for Chloe. She heard Chloe's voice and she followed it to Aubrey's home office_

 _As she got to the door she heard Chloe say: "It's not like she's blood related to him. She'll just have to get over it."_

 _Beca's heart stopped. Aubrey looked up and saw a devastated Beca standing behind Chloe._

 _"Beca," Aubrey said causing Chloe to turn around and look at Beca over her shoulder._

 _Beca let out a sob and ran out of the house, ignoring whoever was calling her name. She ran until finally she couldn't run anymore and fell on the sand. After a bit she got up and walked until she found the rocks where she was now sitting._

Chloe called after Beca. Aubrey took Ben from her arms and said, "Go!"

Chloe ran after Beca but she had run out so fast she had a big headstart. She took off in the direction she saw Beca go.

Beca wiped at her eyes. She heard her name being called and she looked up to see Chloe hurrying to her.

"Go away, Chloe," Beca called out when she was close enough to hear her.

"Beca, please," Chloe said through her own tears. "Let me explain."

"Explain what," Beca yelled. "How since you carried Ben I'm nothing to him. How he doesn't have my blood so you don't consider us related. Is that what you want to explain, because I'd love to hear it cause it should be a real doozy."

"You didn't hear the whole conversation," Chloe said stopping a few feet from Beca.

"I heard enough," Beca said. "Go to Tampa. I should know by now that when Carl Beale wants something, Carl Beale gets it."

"Beca!" Chloe pleaded. "Please just listen to me."

"I'm done listening," Beca said. "While you're gone I'll find a place to stay. I think we need to take a long break and figure out a few things."

Beca got up and walked back toward the house as Chloe crumpled to the sand, sobbing.

"Beca," Chloe sobbed.

She got up and ran after Beca. She reached her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face her. Beca's tears were still flowing but her face was hard and unreadable.

" _I_ didn't say those words," Chloe said. "Those were my father's words. Aubrey asked me what happened and I was telling her. She asked me why I agreed to spend the 2 months in Tampa and I told her I didn't. I was telling her how no matter what I said my father just ignored it. I just went with it to keep from fighting with him. When I told him how much you were looking forward to Ben's first birthday party, he said 'It's his first birthday, he won't remember it.' Then he said what you heard me repeating to Aubrey."

Beca took a deep breath and wiped her face with both her hands. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Chloe.

"What did he say," Beca asked, "when you told that he was my son whether he had my blood running through him or not?"

Chloe swallowed and stared at the sand. To Beca, Chloe's silence spoke volumes.

"Just what I thought," Beca said. "You might as well have said those words yourself."

Beca turned and walked quickly away. She didn't want to be anywhere near Chloe right now.

Chloe let out a sob and ran both her hands through her hair. This can't be it.

"I love you, Beca," Chloe yelled at Beca's retreating back. She ran until she caught up to Beca

"I didn't say anything because it wouldn't have made a difference to my father. You can't truly believe that I would think that," Chloe continued talking as she walked about 2 feet behind Beca.

Beca stopped walking but did not turn around. Chloe stopped and stood just inches behind Beca.

"I love you!, Ben loves you!," Chloe said. "Hell, he absolutely adores you. You are his mother. Blood doesn't matter. He is Benjamin Robert Mitchell and his mother is Beca Effin' Mitchell, badass DJ and music producer. Some ignorant words that my father said could never change that!"

"He never liked me," Beca said over her shoulder. "And you never stood up to him when he would say things about me. Words hurt, and sometimes, the words that aren't said hurt even more. I am your wife. I _am_ Ben's mother. Your father doesn't respect me, not as your wife or as Ben's mother. And the fact that you never stand up for me, for us, makes me feel like you don't respect me either."

Beca turned back around, looking away from Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca's back. Tears were flowing down her face. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Beca waited for Chloe to speak but she didn't say anything. She slumped her shoulders and had only taken a step when she heard Chloe start speaking.

"Daddy," Chloe said through her tears. "I just called to tell you Beca and I discussed it and Ben and I will not be coming to Tampa for 2 months. My _wife_ and I will make arrangements for our family visit for a couple of days before school starts back up."

Beca slowly turned to look at Chloe. Chloe was looking directly at her.

"I don't care, Daddy," Chloe said. "Beca is my wife and we decide things as a family. And, if you remember, I never said yes to 2 months in Tampa. You just ordered me to be there and assumed I would be and I just didn't argue about it. And if I wasn't married, maybe I'd be there. But, I am married and you're just going to have to accept that having me and Ben in Tampa for 2 months doesn't work for us. You are also going to have to accept my wife. She isn't going anywhere, no matter how much you disrespect her. Our son and I love her and that's all that matters."

Beca watched as Chloe held the phone out from her ear. She could hear Mr. Beale screaming through the phone. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Daddy," Chloe said. She hung up the phone while her dad was still screaming at her.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe said. "That was so long overdue. I should have done that the first time my father said anything about you. I shouldn't have let my silence seem like I was encouraging his behavior or agreeing with him. I should have discussed taking Ben to Tampa it with you instead of just telling you we were going to Tampa for 2 months."

Beca just looked at Chloe. She was still angry and hurt, but she also realized how hard it was to stand up to your father. She's living proof of that. Beca gave a small smile. Sometimes it's a good thing; she knew that if she had stood up to her father, she would have been in LA a lot sooner and never would have met Chloe or had Ben. She held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe took Beca's hand, stepped up to her, and looked her in the eye. She searched for something, anything, to let her know that Beca was working on forgiving her. She saw the small smile that stayed on Beca's lips. She smiled back.

"That's your thinking smile," Chloe told Beca. "So, what are you thinking?'

Beca let out a chuckle.

"I'm thinking," Beca said. "I should be better at letting you know when something is bothering me. Maybe, and this is a big maybe, if I had said something about your father's attitude toward me, we wouldn't be arguing on a beach."

"I love you, you know," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said.

"And, I really am sorry about hurting you," Chloe said. "You know I would never do that intentionally."

"I know that, too," Beca said.

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca and Beca met her halfway. Beca was the first to pull back, placgin a kiss on Chloe's forehead before softly laying her forehead against Chloe's.

"You know," Beca said. "When I was sitting on those rocks I did have a fleeting thought wondering why I married you. After a kiss like that, I remember."

"What?," Chloe says with a smirk. "You remembered how much you love me and can't live without me?"

"No," Beca said. "I remembered how awesome the sex is."

Chloe pushed her back and smacked her on the arm.

"I can't believe you just said that," Chloe said.

"What?," Beca said innocently. "You don't think the sex is awesome? Judging by the sounds you make, I think you're lying to yourself."

"You're such a dork," Chloe said pulling Beca in for another kiss.

"Am I truly forgiven?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca says and pulls away. "Let's get our son and go home."

"Or, we can opt for Plan B," Chloe said with a mischievous grin.

"And what is Plan B?," Beca asked.

"We leave our son with our two best friends," Chloe said putting her hands under Beca's shirt, "and we, as in you and me, go home."

Beca kisses Chloe again and says, "Plan B it is."


End file.
